


Maiden

by DreamingMedium



Series: Imagine Loki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMedium/pseuds/DreamingMedium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Loki's personal servant and him falling for you, but he doesn't want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in Loki's point of view! I figured it would be hard to write it from the reader's.

     The council was just as boring as it always is, but, as a prince, I was obligated to act as if I was listening to every word, I wasn't. I was replaying this morning's events in my head, trying to keep back a smirk. I cannot help that I play tricks on every one in Odin's palace, it should not act as a surprise that I would play tricks on my personal maid. She was an old, crotchety lady that never did her job correctly in the first place, so she deserved it.

     So, as a simple trick, I placed snakes in my wardrobe, so for when she opened it, I've never heard such a high pitch scream before. Then, the old woman threw a fit in my chambers, pointing at me and screaming about how she has had enough of my mischief. It took all of my willpower not to laugh at her! It was down right amusing seeing her lose her temper. I watched her storm out of my room, claiming that she quit. So now, all I could think about was who was going to now help me everyday and cater to my every whim. Knowing the All Father, he'll make sure it's someone unpleasant, for that was the third maid I have gone through in two months. 

     As soon as the council was adjourned, I walked towards my chambers, maybe the old woman would be in there already. I decided to stop at the library before going to my room, I'd rather prolong the inevitable. I might as well grab two or three books to read in the coming week.

     I made my rounds around the collection of books and took out three of them before strolling back to my chambers with slight anticipation, I was already figuring out the first trick I would play on her. Shuffling, the books into one arm, I was about to open it when I heard movement in my room and a quiet humming, I recognize that song, the musicians would always play it during street festivals, that particular song had every one dancing in the end. I opened the door and I was absolutely shocked with what I saw.

     A young maiden with (H/L) (H/C) hair was straightening out my sheets with her back turned to me. To say I was shocked was a complete understatement, I was expecting an even worse woman than the old maid! I thought I was going to walk into my chambers and be greeted by wrinkles and gray hair, but I got smooth (S/C) skin instead. I blinked a few times, watching her, before I cleared my throat. I saw her quickly stop what she was doing and turned to meet my gaze with (E/C) eyes. When she saw who I was, she bowed her head and curtsied. 

     "My prince," her voice wasn't a nuisance, it was rather pleasant, "I am sorry I did not here you enter," the maiden said with her head still bowed.

     "It is quite alright, you may look at me," I told her, moving the books into my arms and walking towards her. I saw her look up and then she looked at the books in my arms and I saw her smile, "What gives you mirth?" I asked her.

     "That novel," she pointed to the one on top, "I've read it, it's brilliant," I looked at her and offered her a smile in return.

     "You read?" I asked her, setting the books down on my desk.

     "When I have the chance, my lord. It is a great hobby of mine. The novel on top, it's from Midgard. It's from a famous man by the name of William Shakespeare. A truly brilliant author and playwright of his time. That is his most famous work, Romeo and Juliet, a true tragedy." I saw her look at the book in admiration and then she met my eyes, "When you finish it, my prince, would you like to discuss it? Maybe you can pick up details I could not." I thought about her offer and smiled back at her.

     "Of course, only if you allow me to give you one of my favorite novels for you to read as well," I watched her eyes light up.

     "It would be my honor, my prince." I all of a sudden felt a tad but giddy. The only other person I could speak to about novels was my mother. I walked to my bookshelf and picked out one of my Asgardian favorites and handed it to her. She took the book from my hands gingerly and read the cover, running her fingers over the small details on the spine.

      After a brief summary of it, she thanked me and excused herself. I saw her walk towards the door, most likely to finish the rest of her daily chores.

     "I did not catch you name!" I said all of a sudden. I never knew any of my maid's name, what makes this one so different? i saw her turn to look at me with a bright smile that could most likely start wars.

     "(Y/N), my prince. I shall see you tonight to bring your supper." And for once, I was looking forward to it. 

 

     I didn't know what I was getting myself into that day in my chambers, but as of now, I'm glad I did. (Y/N) proved to be one of the greatest friends I have ever had in my life. Even though she was my chamber's maid, I never thought of her that way. Once and a while, I would even help her clean up the mess in my room. Sometimes I would even catch myself staring at her face for a longer period of time, just admiring the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her favorite character or the way her eyebrows would crease in sadness of frustration at a depressing part. That silky hair was always shining, and her eyes were always beautiful. 

     As I laid in my bed one night, I could not help myself but think about her. The smell of her perfume still lingered in the room, it had become my favorite smell in all of the nine realms. I can't help but imagine what if would feel like with my arms around my waist, nose buried in her hair. No! I am the prince of Asgard! Am I falling for my maid? No, she's not even my maid anymore, (Y/N)'s my closest friend. She's seen me in my worst times, and she helped me through it all, not once giving up on me. This maiden even sees how Odin neglects me. 

     I swung my legs over the side of the bed, I know there was a glass of water on my desk when I first got into my chambers, I just need to clear my head, maybe a drink will help. As I crossed the room, I heard voices outside my door, what sounded like a male and a female voice. Curiosity killed the cat.

     I pressed my ear to my door, listening intently. The voices were muffled, but I could still understand what they were saying. 

     "My dear, I have been looking all over this realm for you! You have been here? And what have you become? A servant in the House of Odin? For shame! I thought you better than this!" This man was yelling at one of servants? Who was he ever so desperately looking for?

     "I fled away from you, Haydr! I wanted no part in your life after you tried to force me to marry you!" I know that voice! (Y/N)? Why is this man after you? And a forced marriage? She never told me about her past, I never pried. But this, this is interesting. 

     "You are very beautiful, my dearest. And you know fully well that my status is above yours, and you have no choice but to marry me. Now come on, we are leaving." This man was so harsh, even when he called her beautiful it sounded like an insult! He should be beheaded!

     "I will not go with you, Haydr! You must think me insane if you believe I will every marry you!" (Y/N)'s voice was assertive and strong, I was proud of her. Then I heard the sound of what I thought was him grabbing her arm because I heard her struggling around and that was when I knew I needed to go and help her, no one was taking her away from me. As I pulled on the door, I found it wasn't opening. What in Valhalla?! The idiotic thing would not budge! I was yanking on the doorknob, I was trying so hard to open that door and then all of a sudden I heard (Y/N) let out a strangled scream and I heard a thud against the wall next to my door.

     "Idiotic girl, you truly believe I will let you go. You are mine and mine alone!" Then I heard him let out a yelp.

     "My heart belongs to another, you bastard! I will not let you take me! And shame upon you for forcing your tainted lips upon mine!" I was seething, I couldn't bare to hear another word and when I heard a skin on skin slap, I completely lost it. With a roar of rage, I blasted the door open with a burst of magic and that's when I saw an ugly looking man standing above (Y/N) who was on the ground, clutching her cheek in pain. Did he strike her?! I'll make sure they next time he opens his eyes, it'll be in Hel!

     When the two heard the loud sound of my door being forced open, they both turned to look at me. I saw (Y/N) look at me with tears in her beautiful (E/C) eyes. When I looked up at the man named Haydr, I was glaring daggers at him. When he saw who I was, I saw his face fall to a terrified one. I quickly stalked towards him, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

     "Did you strike her?!" I screamed in his ugly face. I saw Haydr smirk and glance at (Y/N), then back to me.

     "Yes, I struck your wench. Are you the one who owns her heart?" I just tightened my grip on his collar, then slammed him against the wall again, causing him to hit his head against the concrete and start to bleed.

     "You dare strike a woman? You grotty man! You dare speak to her as if you are above her?" I was seeing red.

     "She's a trollop, bed her while you can before she's worn out," that's when everything snapped inside me. I threw the excuse for a man to the ground and watched as he hit his head, blacking out. I drew my dagger and looked at (Y/N), tears were streaming down her face and she was also glaring at the man. When she saw the dagger in my hand, she looked back at Haydr with hate, then nodded at me. I leaned forward and dug the dagger into his side, there was no blood, just him squirming in pain. I quickly disposed of his body via magic and we were left in an empty hallway.

     I looked at (Y/N) who was still crying and I quickly walked forward and wrapped her into my arms, rubbing soothing circles into her back. I let her sob into my chest and she wrapped her arms around my waist, clutching the back of my tunic. We stood there for a while, my chin resting on top of her head.

     "He speaks as if I'm a bint! I am as pure as the day I was born, he spreads rumors so that no one else would attempt to court me. I would not let him bed me so he took it upon himself to make sure no one else would have me, so I fled. When I found the palace, your mother, Queen Frigga, she found me and asked why I looked so weary. When I told her what had happened, she offered me a position here. It was the same day I was assigned to be your personal servant." (Y/N)'s voice was muffled as she spoke. I could feel her voice vibrating through my chest. When she told her story, I could not help but feel a heart ache for her.

     I placed a kiss on the crown of her head and started to sway slightly from side to side, almost as if dancing. (Y/N) pulled away from my chest and looked at me with red, puffy eyes. I reached a hand to her face and wipes away her tears, and in that moment, I knew that I loved her. I didn't want to admit it for the first few months, but ever since I gave her that book in my chambers on her first day working, I felt this tug at my heart towards her. Her smile could make me smile, her laughter was better than music, those gorgeous eyes that I could stare at for days. I loved it all.

     I offered her a smile and then she shyly looked down, "My prince," she started, "when Haydr asked if you were the one my heart belonged to, he was right. I truly love you, Loki, I do." My heart stopped for a moment, it was the first time she called me by my real name. No 'my lord' or 'my prince'. My heart then began to beat faster and my blood was pumping through my veins. I smiled even brighter than before and gathered her in my arms, holding her even closer to me.

     "I love you as well, (Y/N)." That was all I said before I felt her soft lips on mine. Those very lips that I had dreamed about so many nights. They were on mine and it felt so much better than I could ever have imagined. I couldn't think of anything else, all I could focus on were those lips. I moved my hands down to her waist and held her, feeling her arms slither around my neck. I never wanted this kiss to stop, so I placed my hand in her silky (H/C) locks, holding her to me tenderly. But sadly, even Asgardians need to breathe. So we both broke away from each other, panting. 

     After a few moments, I saw (Y/N) smile with a bright blush, "Please do that again,"

     "As you wish, my princess,"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I'm training for a triathlon at the moment!  
> Leave any requests here! xx


End file.
